


Promises

by dolfabre



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I sprinkled a little angst on this too, Teartalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolfabre/pseuds/dolfabre
Summary: Natalia hasn't been herself, and Tear is worried. Based on a Tumblr drabble prompt.





	Promises

It was never really often for Tear to find much time out of work; the majority of her time was taken up by – like many oracle soldiers at this point in time – stabilising the Order, or putting as much time, as much effort, or as many resources as she possibly could into The Replica Project. However, for the time that she could find (while on diplomatic duties, for the most part), was spent checking up on her friends. After all, it had been hard for everyone, especially for those within the party in which they fought, to adjust in a world without the Score, a world without the Sacred Flame nor his Ashes.

But this visit to see Natalia was much less formal to the rest. It had been prompted by a single letter of concern from Lady Suzanne, and it had concluded in Tear turning up to Kimlasca-Lanvaldear with barely any prior notice given to Natalia herself. The knight had sent a letter containing her intent to visit to the Duke’s wife, and the information had relayed back to the princess with a day or so to spare. Tear had managed to come up with a relatively plausible excuse – as usual, in relation to work – or even in some sort of errand on behalf of His Majesty, Emperor Peony. Though, it could be argued that she wasn’t sure whether or not the excuse was for Natalia or for herself.

The first evening passed with no incident. But the second evening had given Tear insight as to why Suzanne seemed concerned for her niece. The princess hadn’t seemed herself; it was if something was stuck on her mind, as if she was between afraid and unsure. Something within how Natalia spoke and stood had wavered, but it may not have been just Natalia.

She wasn’t sure what had led to the next point exactly, because it had all happened so fast, but all she knew was that in her arms, on the floor of the princess’ bedchamber, a visibly upset Natalia was present. The stresses of aiding her father in an extremely unstable time, the losses of both Luke and Asch respectively must have only added to the strain, slowly knocking down Natalia’s defences.

“Tear, I don’t… know, anymore,” the blonde began quietly, her voice shaking, her head shaking softly in the embrace in which she was being held. “I just don’t know how to look forward anymore… It’s hard. I thought I could do it but… I can’t…”

The knight simply shook her head slowly in reply. Her (for once, gloveless) hand began to reach for the princess’, holding it gently but firm. “… you can,” she began, her voice in a whisper, spoken against the princess’ head. “You… didn’t have to bear this alone. You don’t have to be alone on this, Natalia.”

A few silent moments passed, and tears were quietly shed from both blue and green eyes. The embrace between the two still held strong, and as did that of their hands. They both had things they needed to say, but for now, this was enough. All that mattered was that they had each other, at the very least.

“… Talia..?” Tear’s voice quietly shattered the silence that surrounded the two. But neither one of them moved as a result.

“Hm..?” Natalia hummed, her voice just as gentle in return.

“… If you don’t know how to look forward, I’ll… j-just have to guide you there myself.” She trailed off, realising just how corny that sounded before starting again, her cheeks quickly growing to a darker shade of pink. “…I won’t leave you, or give up on you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's actually been a long time since I've properly been able to write, and so I've been trying to start off small again!!  
> Thank you once again to @caffeinatedpoltergeist on Tumblr for requesting this prompt, especially because I love Teartalia and I never get around to writing it as often as I'd like. And I hope you all like it :)


End file.
